


One on One

by RobotLyra



Category: The Wonderful 101
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, Rivals to Lovers, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28458972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobotLyra/pseuds/RobotLyra
Summary: Elliot Hooker, Wonder Blue, tries to work through his attraction to Will Wedgewood, Wonder Red, via antagonism and physical aggression. When this fails, maybe a good old long shower will produce better results.
Relationships: Will Wedgewood (Wonder Red)/Eliot Hooker (Wonder Blue)
Kudos: 2





	One on One

**Author's Note:**

> An old Wonderful 101 fic that's been sitting in my files for ages. Great game, tiny fandom, even fewer fanworks. So here's something from me.

Elliot Hooker, aka Wonder Blue, stood in the showers of CENTINELS Blossom City Branch Facility, grimly staring down his hard-on. A blast of frigid water had done nothing to diminish its insistence, and facing the prospect of being both miserably cold AND painfully aroused, he had decided to simply deal with arousal, and turned the water back to warm again. He sighed and raised his eyes to the white ceiling tiles. It wasn't as if the prospect of a little indulgence was unwelcome, hell, he had been feeling somewhat deprived as of late.  
What infuriated him, instead, was the circumstances of this erection. Namely, it had decided to make a completely inappropriate appearance right in the middle of his sparring session with Red.   
They didn't usually spar together, the differences in their armaments tended to lead to more intensive personalized training. Such was the case as Blue was enjoying the privacy of the otherwise empty training room to practice a few new sword techniques. The dull wood of the training waster had impacted the upright dummy with a satisfying thwack, when an answering smack had echoed from the other side of the room. Will Wedgewood, aka Wonder Red had apparently slipped in unnoticed, and was giving the heavy bag the once-over.   
His first mistake, Elliot mused, was letting his focus be broken by watching the Wonderful team captain start his practice. In lieu of the Vulcan Knuckles, he was using a gauntlet wrap that kept his fingertips bare, but offered rigid protection to the rest of the hands and well past the wrists. Working with lightning-quick jabs and powerful hooks, he pummeled the bag, rocking it on its ceiling chain. It was as Red delivered a vicious right cross that Blue was abruptly reminded of the moment when he was on the receiving end of that very same hand, and had his bell rung. And even though it was a good span of weeks since that brawl in the depths of Neo Mu, the ignominy of it still stung, ever so slightly. He could have pushed past it, if it were not for the flex of Will's shoulders and arms causing something to rile in the back of his consciousness; something that decided to manifest itself as a drive to prove that mere fists had no place meeting, let alone turning the legendary Valiantium Blade with equal ferocity.  
Red had been hesitant, of course. He didn't think that a one-on-one sparring match was the best idea, given the isolation. He was worried about someone getting hurt. But Blue had a way of getting under even the most patient person's skin, and with a few jibes and cracks to the extent that Red was obviously the only one who risked injury, he managed to goad the Wonder team captain to retaliation.  
Blue grumbled, leaning one hand against the shower wall as he recalled the match, which inevitably set his erection to pulsing even more pointedly. He had been taken aback right from the start, as Red had managed to parry the blows of the wooden sword even with the training gauntlets alone. A swift crack that had been intended to sting viciously impacted with Will's knuckles, but he didn't even flinch. A few more attempts at teasing strikes were brushed back with almost careless grace, which only managed to enrage Blue's pride. More fierce hits were countered, and then Red landed a quick but punishing jab to his stomach, nearly knocking the wind out of him. As he reeled back, he caught the flicker of amusement in the captain's crystal blue eyes, and the same sensation lurched inside of him again, this time sending a ripple of heat straight down to his belly.  
The remainder of the fight was a blur of the whistling wooden blade, the harsh gasps of exertion, and that continual heat inside, urging him forward, but finally Blue managed to overwhelm Red by hook or by crook, and with a sudden grab and lurch, he sent the two of them toppling to the floor together, pinning his captain underneath him.   
The moment of triumph was broken by Red's breathless admission... “Alright, I give... just... just get your sword out of my hip.”  
But Blue's wooden sword was not jabbing into Red's hip.   
It was only by the grace of mutual exertion that Elliot had managed to clamber off of Will without having his erection noticed, and then beat a hasty retreat to the showers. He could see the curious expression on Will's face as he tried to maneuver out the door and assuage that there wasn't anything wrong, all while keeping the front of his body away from the prying blue eyes of his superior, but the half-distracted boast he stuttered out must have been enough, and he managed to get to the showers alone.  
Which brought him back to the situation at hand, or in hand as the case happened to be, for sometime during his reverie, Blue's hand had slipped down his belly to nuzzle and loop around the base of his cock. Chewing his lip, he cast a glance over his shoulder at the shower room door. Red must have resumed his rounds with the heavy bag, and there was no one else even in the training halls. He was entirely alone.   
Deciding at last that he would just try to make this quick, he let his grip tighten around the shaft and dragged it upwards. No one would ever know what went through his mind anyways, as he grudgingly began to stroke.  
The warm water cascaded down his body as he set one hand against the wall and pumped in earnest. Damn Red and his stupid handsome face, Blue thought, hissing through his teeth. Damn his honest smile and quick hands and tight stomach and ESPECIALLY damn the way the damn CENTINEL suit made his butt look absolutely AMAZING.  
“Dammit, Will,” he growled softly under his breath, as his fist tightened around the head of his cock with a little twist, and he imagined pinning his captain to the floor again. This time, he would let the press of his erection continue to poke into Will's hip, letting him feel the heat until it was perfectly clear what was going on. Would he blush to suit his codename like he usually did when anyone tried to come onto him? What would it be like to hold him down and grind to completion against him? He breathed out the name into the misty air, as he drew closer to the edge, “...Will...”  
He wondered if Will had ever been with anyone at all, for that matter. The guy sure came across as innocent when the slightest flirtation from anyone managed to make him turn so red. He wondered what it would be like to be the first person to make him come, if he could ever be so lucky... Would he whine and writhe and beg? Leaning his head against the arm that braced against the shower wall, Blue stroked himself to the edge at the thought, moaning out his teammate's name again... he was so close.. so close...  
“Blue? Are you alr-”   
Blue spun round, desperately attempting to cover his now raging hard-on, meeting the astonished eyes of Red. “Geeze, d-dude! A little privacy?”   
Red stood in front of him, towel around his waist, and despite his best intentions couldn't stop his eyes from drifting down to where Blue's hands tented uselessly over his obvious erection.   
“... um.” Will said softly, the beginnings of pinkness creeping across his cheeks.  
Blue flattened himself the tile wall defensively and snapped “Alright, you caught me jerkin' off, hilarious, now are you gonna to stand there and stare at me all day?”  
“... I... I heard you say my name, that's why I came in.” Red attempted to keep his voice even. “And now I see... this...”   
Blue turned his eyes to the white tile floor and growled, “... yeah, well, you just got a big fat surprise, huh?”  
“Elliot...” Will said as gently as he could manage. “Elliot... I think we need to talk about this.”  
The sound of his name and not his code designation made his eyes dart back up. Red's face was still tinged rosy across his nose and cheeks, but his expression didn't seem particularly alarmed.  
“What, right here in the showers with my junk hanging out, are you CRAZY, dude?” Blue snarled, not really enjoying the vulnerability of his position.  
Red took a deep breath, and tried to take a calming tack, “If I let you go now, you're just going to avoid me afterwards, and you'll pretend all of this never happened. I think we need to clear the air right now.”   
Blue had gradually eased himself upright against the shower wall, and his arousal had finally wilted down to half-mast in the humiliation of being discovered. He still kept his hands protectively covered over himself, however. “Alright, whatever, if it gets you off my case. Now what do you WANT?”  
“You feel... this way... about me?” Red asked, gesturing vaguely towards Blue's groin, but trying not to let his eyes linger too long there, lest he enrage his teammate further.   
“... you walk in on me jerking off while moaning your name, what the hell more do you need, a notarized declaration?” Blue barked, starting to turn red himself, from embarrassment and fury.  
“Okay, okay!” Red backpedaled. “Just... how long have you felt this way?”  
Blue heaved a sigh. “... Since that fight... you know. In Neo Mu.” Noting Red's curious expression, he decided to elaborate. “It was just that no one had ever stood up to me like that before. Actually fought me, literally. I figured it was that thing where you just get so mad at someone and so tied up in the feelings that you can't really tell whether you wanna strangle someone or... well... you get the idea.”  
Red nodded subtly, at least seeming to accept this explanation. “But I thought we resolved all that, remember? You wanted some sense knocked into you?”   
“Yeah, and I thought it would go away when I stopped being angry at you. But... it didn't... and even when we defeated the GEATHJERK, and we were all so relieved it was over, it just... didn't.”  
“But you wished it did?”  
“Uh yeah, that would sure make life so much easier.” Blue mused, rubbing the back of his head.  
“You never thought to... maybe ask how I felt?”  
“Well, I didn't think it would be good idea to interrupt our saving the world with... with... wait, ask YOU?” The swordsman locked eyes again with his captain, but found the still-rosy cheeked face completely in earnest.  
“Of course. As leader of this team, you should be able to come to me to talk about anything. Even... things like this. I just wish we didn't actually have to physically fight each other to get you to make an emotional admission." Will said gently.  
“So you're saying... you're not weirded out?”  
“Not really, a little surprised, maybe. I didn't think you were the type.”  
“Yeah, well, neither did I.” Blue said ruefully.  
“I'm guessing that's what made it so difficult to admit.”  
“That and the fact that I didn't know how you'd react.”  
“Elliot, you're a teammate, a fellow fighter, but most importantly, a friend. I trust you with my life. You can tell me anything, and I'll be here to listen.”  
“... just listen, huh? You know I'm all about action, though.” Blue's expression had shifted to something that Red had never seen on his face. It seemed almost hungry.  
“... uh, r-right, which is why it's my job to keep you under control.”  
“Really? You think you can keep me under control, huh?”  
“Uh, I, ah, you see, it's” Red spluttered as Blue closed in on him, passing under the stream of water from the shower head as he did, sending little rivulets skimming down his shoulders and chest, tracing a stream across his tightly muscled stomach and lower still.   
“Well, go ahead, Boss-man. Take control.” Blue growled, mere inches from the Wonder team captain, glacial blue eyes challenging. “If you've got the guts.”  
Red chewed his lip in hesitation, then leaned in, ever so slowly to brush them chastely across Blue's. In the brief moment of contact, he could feel the heat radiating off his teammate, even with the warm steam of the shower already suffusing the area. As he pulled back, he was met by Blue's unimpressed glare.   
“Is that all you've got, dude?” he jeered, and shot him a smirk wry enough to peel paint.  
As much as his nerves and shyness held him back, Red just couldn't deal with Blue's insolence for long, even while clad in nothing more than a towel. Brows furrowing in irritation, he grabbed the swordsman by the shoulders lunged in again, this time, locking their lips in a fierce, hungry kiss.   
Blue made a surprised little sound, then let his mouth ease open, an unspoken invitation for his leader to deepen the kiss. He must have been a novice to the act, as Blue had initially suspected, because it took the teasing and flicking of his own tongue to get things to progress further. And when he closed his teeth gently, yet firmly, on the swell of Will's lower lip, he had to laugh a little, when the Wonder team captain pulled back with a gasp, half out of surprise, half in need of air.  
“You're gonna have to work a little harder at this taking control thing, Will,” he chuckled. “But I understand, it's not like you're used to it.” Flashing a brilliant smile, he skimmed his cheek across Red's, and murmured in his ear. “I'll go easy on you.”  
The chuckle became open laughter as Red pushed him up against the wall abruptly, and used the full weight of his body to keep him pinned there. At some point, the towel that ringed his waist must have slipped away, because all that he could feel was the slick, hot press of skin against skin. He was about to go for another kiss when the strong hands that gripped his shoulders slipped down his chest, and flicked over his nipples. He met Red's gaze, and saw the strange hint of mischief there, but didn't have time to respond before he howled out in surprise as the strong fingers pinched and twisted.  
“Ahhhh, WILL!” He gasped, arching his hips up helplessly against the weight that kept him pinned to the wall tiles. His hard-on was back to full throbbing intensity, and he felt it nuzzle up against an answering heat between Red's legs. “The hell, dude?” Blue said a little breathlessly, hips rocking unconsciously against his captain's.   
“Just thought... you needed a little reminder of who's in charge here.” Red answered, voice winded, but even with gradually returning confidence. “I learn quickly, remember?”   
A firm hand skimmed down between their bellies, pressing their hardnesses together, and ringed round them, as best as it could manage. Blue couldn't contain a soft whine of pleasure as he pushed forward into the circle of Red's fingers. It was perfect, the pressure and the grind, the feeling of Will's hard cock snugged against him and fingers tight around him, the rasps of their breaths, rough and hot as they worked towards release together. But still, a thought nagged at the back of Blue's mind, watching his captain's brow furrowed and his lip bitten with concentration; the feeling that as delicious as this was, it was just another duty to him, another task to keep his rebellious teammate in line and obedient.  
“Will... y-you don't have to do this 'cuz you think you have to,” he whimpered, still savoring the heat and the squeeze against his cock. “Don't... don't make me your pity case.”   
The Wonder team captain leaned in close, resting his forehead against the swordsman's. “But I want to, Elliot. I want to,” he breathed against him, then sank in for another kiss as his hand sped up.   
This time the kiss was slow and languorous, in contrast to the gradually increasing pace of the grip squeezing their erections together. The hungry press of lips and tongue seemed to go on and on, and was only broken by Blue's rapidly approaching release. He tilted his head back out of the kiss, to gasp his captain's name aloud, as he snapped his hips forward, inches from the edge.   
“Will! I'm... I'm gonna-” he wailed, hands grabbing onto Red's tight behind, pulling his hips against him as he ground feverishly.   
“Go on, Elliot. Just let go,” the Wonder team captain murmured, laying his open mouth on the curve of Blue's throat, grazing it gently with lips and teeth.  
With a final sharp bark of sound, Blue finally spilled over, moaning with each pulsing gush of release against his belly, and then another series of shivering jolts as Red followed him a moment later, leaving the two slack and breathless against the wall of the shower.  
The air was unbroken save for the rush of water, and the gradual slow of their breathing, for a lingering minute. And Blue was aware of Red's chin hooked over the curve between neck and shoulder, cheek pressing against his side of his throat, and was a little frightened by how comfortable, how right it felt. But maybe, he thought, it was worth it to be a little frightened.   
“So, uh... I don't suppose... you'd want to do this again, maybe?” Blue mumbled, his words feeling duller than usual in the awkward post-coital haze.  
“Well, maybe someplace more private than the showers... and after some dinner.” Red's words buzzed against the side of his face, and he could feel the amusement as much as he heard it.  
“I dunno how cool I am with the whole 'domestic' scene, dude, it's not really my style,” the swordsman grumbled, but there was less hostility than sheepishness in his tone.  
“I know, so I guess I'll have to teach you.”   
The matter of fact tone in the voice was so completely unlike his commander that Blue had to stare straight at him with a curious expression. And he realized, looking into those perfectly earnest, crystal blue eyes, he was going to be in this for the long run.  
“Alright,” he sighed, shrugging and shooting a lopsided grin. “You're the teacher anyways.:”


End file.
